Family
by Zero Infection
Summary: Will Reve ever know what a family is like? Ana sends Richter and Reve to Arca Plant to dispose of some robots...
1. Teamwork

This is about a Newman named Richter. This happens after the end of Phantasy Star Zero. Based on the "Ana's Request" quest.

Richter/Reve

Because Reve needs love, too. D;

It was a year after Mother Trinity's death, and all was going smoothly. The Newmans began to visit Earth, the Humans visiting the Moon, everyone was starting to get along, though there was still some prejudice. Being a Hunter, Richter was finally sent back to the Moon. There were still rogue guard robots on the loose, and not just anyone can take out guard robots. Trinity built them to their best.

Upon arrival, all seemed well. Humans and Newmans were getting along up here on the Moon as well. It was nice to see that everyone was at peace. Many Newman greeted Richter annd welcomed him back with open arms.

Seeing Ana, Richter ran over to here the news. Reve was also there, his usual self. "Richter! Just who I wanted to see. As you've heard, some of the Guard Robots have gone crazy. I mean, we really don't need them anyway, but some are disturbing the peace and need to be shut down. I want you and Reve to sweep Arca Plant clear of Guard Robots."

"You didn't say Richter was coming!" remarked Reve.

Ana smiled her usual smile. "Well, it wouldn't kill you to do some teamwork you know."

Reve fumed. He hated being around others. "He has plenty that needs doing on Earth, why bring him up here when I am completely capable of handling this myself?"

Richter shyed back a bit as the two squabbled back and forth to each other. The argument ended in Reve's defeat. Ana smiled. "Now hop to it, boys!"

"Hurry it up, before I leave you behind." Reve said as he quietly walked off to Arca Plant, Richter in tow.

The plant seemed quiet, until they heard a crashing sound up ahead. They ran ahead to investigate. It was a rogue Finjer B and a few Korse. Orders were orders, so Reve took on the Finjer with ease, as did Richter with the Korse. Finished, they headed deeper. Reve fidgeted a bit, not even realizing it. "I trust you avoided injury?" Richter nodded. There were no robots in sight. "Although I feel no immediate need for rest, losinf efficiency over it would be foolish. Thus, I say we rest a while." They sat down. "However, be aware that taking a rest is quite a waste of time. Handled efficiently, work will end without the need for rest. If one takes pause from work at hand over trivial justifications, one invariably grows idle. Being idle adds to fatigue, and that makes rest inevitable." He was just ranting on. "Speed is power. Efficiency rules above all."

Richter blinked a few times. "Um, why are you in such a hurry?"

"You ask why I hurry so? There is no particular reason. I am merely beholden to efficiency." He noticed himself fidgeting. "I uh, I'm not fidgeting."

Curious, Richter asked. "Are you that busy?"

Reve shook his head. "No, I'm not hurrying because there are other pressing matters on my schedule." Looking Richter over, he sighed. "Fine, it won't do any harm to tell you. It isn't so much that I feel cramped from being with others, but at times, there is awkward unease. When talking to others, I don't know what to talk about. That also seems to afflict the others. Everone seems to believe they are cleverly masking themselves, but their wariness towards me is evident."

A few robots showed up to interrupt them. Finjers R, G, and B. Wasn't hard to put them in their place. "That was superfluous. Let us continue." And that they did. They walked deeper into the plant. An Akorse came up, with two Korse on each side. "Take the middle one!" Reve ordered. As the Akorse fell, the rest went crazy and flew off in random directions, exploding against the wall.

Deeper in they reached the Neutrino Furnace. This seemed to be where all the robots were. They were confronted by a few Korse and a Izrahak. The missles were deadly, so they had to act carefully. Being sure to avoid them, they teamed the Izrahak and it fell fast. The Korse were easy as well. Once again, the room was empty.

"Even though you are a sufficient partner, Richter, I do find this work to be an onerous task." Reve commented.

Richter was curious. "You don't like talking?"

"No, it isn't like that. When I was with the security force, I often conversed with its members. Is it like I said earlier, I don't know what to talk about?" He seemed to be asking himself. "No, because I can always keep quiet. Silence isn't painful for me. So then why?"

Not sure this was the answer he was looking for, Richter replied. "You fear being disliked."

"How rediculous! Why should I fear such a thing? That's why I hate talking. The conversations always go in directions I'd never dreamed of."

Richter knew it was true to some extent. Reve was a quiet person, except for when he is arguing with others such as Ana. After all, he agreed to serve her, but hadn't agreed to be happy about it. Reve snapped his fingers in Richter's face to gain his attention. "You're staring off into nothing. Something weighing on you?" That said, they seemed to have tripped some alarm. "Blast! We got careless."

This was a familiar robot, and one Richter hated fighting. It was Chaos and Mobius combined to for Humilias, a giant robot about 3 times their size.

Reve was surprised and very curious. "Now who the hell could be piloting _that_?" Yes, it had to have a pilot. During the last fight Richter has against Humilias, Reve was the pilot, but that wasn't the case now. But their curiosity had to wait, because it shot lasers at them without warning. Both managed to evade the attack, as another laser was shot. It moved fast, and went for another shot. The shots were useless, as both had good evasive skills.

Richter was caught off-guard by Humilias, and the giant robot kicked Richter across the floor. It then split into Chaos and Mobius, both hovering around the room. The static they emitted was painful as they flew by, transforming back into a giant robot.

Reve ran to make sure Richter was all right, but as he got up, they were shot by the laser that made their actions slow and sluggish. Humilias put its hands together to activate a large blade. As it came in for the hit, they caught a glimpse of the pilot. Reve's eyes widened. He didn't think he could fight this, but seeing Richter in the shape he was in changed his mind.

The hit was hard, and both were left with huge cuts. One across Reve's chest, and one on Richter's side. The fight carried on, and they were stuck avoiding the volley of lasers being targeted at them. There was a wall nearby and they hid behind it.

"Richter, when it shoots, jump onto its right side and climb it. There's less armor near the cockpit. We can destroy it like this." Richter nodded, and they scattered, avoiding more of these lasers. Ready to put the plan into action, they grabbed hold of the feet, and climbed their way up. They weren't visible where they were, and the robot turned each way, looking for them. Once on the shoulder, they looked each other in the eyes, nodded, and thrust their weapons at the weak part of the machine. "Get away!" Reve yelled, as they jumped off and moved away. The machine began to malfunction, and most of it exploded. When it hit the floor, Reve ran to the remains and saw the body. "Mark..."

"You...knew him?" Richter asked.

They sat down and Reve shook his head. "Hah, he was one of us elites. I guess his allegiance to Mother was greater than anything. It drove him to avenge her. I'm guessing he was planning on leaving the Furnace and attacking the Newmans You see, Mother was our only family. It was her that created us. She was our only family. Even now, I still can't help but feel a little alone, now that she's gone.

Richter couldn't help but sympathize. He leaned closer, and put his arm around Reve. "Even though she's gone, she doesn't have to be your only family you know. Family doesn't have to be biological. I wouldn't mind having you as part of my family. Hell, I don't even have a family. All I really have is the guild. Kai, Grey, Sarisa, Ogi...They're always there for me. That is what a family is, and I wouldn't mind having you as part of it."

Reve was surprised. He'd never thought of family like that. It sounded like something from a dream. "Richter...I..." Before he could say another word, Richter leaned in and kissed him. Reve didn't stop him.

The only thing that stopped the precious moment was the voice of Ana. "Having a bit of quality time, boys?" She smirked.

They pulled away immediately. Richter and Reve were at a loss of words. "Ana?" They both questioned.

"You look surprised to see me. It looks like you've eradicated all the robots that were giving us trouble. Wait...Is that a body?" Ana ran over to them.

Reve sighed. "Yes, that is a body."

"I didn't know somebody was controlling it. That makes sense though, the sudden change in the machines, how they all just now started to act up. You did a great job. You can go now."

As they walked out, they stopped. Reve held Richters hand. "So...You mind showing me this family of yours?" Richter smiled and nodded.

* * *

Reviews anyone? I have an idea for a chapter about Reve being on Earth and getting to see the difference between the moon, and earth, but only if you guys think its good. :x


	2. Dreams

Next part of my fic! Yay for having reviews so fast! I was going to have something a little romantic in this chapter, but I guess it didn't unfold that way. Either way, I like how it came out. :D

Reve and Richter had arrived on earth. They were greeted by Kai and Sarisa. "Hey, how's my little buddy doing?" Kai teased.

"Welcome back, Richter. Oh, hello, Reve." Sarisa said.

Reve said nothing, and Richter took over the conversation. "Enough of this, I'm starved. Where's the food?"

Kai grinned and lead them to the cafeteria. "You're just in time."

Richter grabbed Reve by the arm and dragged him through the line. After sitting down, Reve poked at his food. It was chicken, with a side of potato. There was also a desert. "What is this stuff?" Reve asked.

"It's food! C'mon, have a bite." Richter said as he dug into his own dish.

Taking a bite, Reve spit it out for a second. He was overwhelmed by the taste. Taking another bite, he looked at Richter. "You have this stuff everyday?"

"Yeah, food is food. You act like you've never had any in your life." Richter had amnesia from his landing when he first came to earth, and forgot about what life was like on the moon.

Reve was amazed. "Oh yeah, amnesiac. Well, food on the moon...Has no taste. Mother only gave us the most necesary things to live off. No point making it fancy, I suppose."

Richter was surprised. "I can't imagine..."

Finishing his plate, Reve looked at the pudding. "And this is food too, huh?" As Richter nodded, Reve took a bite. It was chocolate. "This one tastes different." Reve pointed out.

"Yeah, there are tons of different foods out there, Reve. And they all have different tastes." Richter explained.

Reve looked at the empty bowl. "These Humans really have it made. This is interesting. Anything else I should know about?"

Richter finished. Taking Reve to his dorm room, he pointed at the bed. "You can sleep there."

The guild had many hunters, so dorm rooms were needed for those that had no home, such as Richter and Sarisa.

Sitting on it, Reve realized it was really soft. "This is comfortable. Really comfortable. Do all humans have such soft beds?"

"Yeah, they do." Answered Richter. "I think you'll find life on earth a lot different from life on the moon."

Just then, Kai came in. "Richter, you got a sec?" Nodding, Richter left the room with Kai. "Sarisa seems down. I think it's because you're hanging around Reve now, but I'm not too sure about this girl stuff. Maybe you should go talk to her?"

Nodding, Richter went back into the room. "Reve, I gotta go talk to Sarisa for a bit." Reve nodded with his eyes closed, just basking in the comfort of the soft bed.

Entering Sarisa's room, she looked up. "Oh, Richter! What are you doing here?"

"Kai said you were feeling kinda down, so I figured I'd see what's up. You feel like talking?" Richter didn't often see Sarisa in a low mood. It just wasn't like her.

Sarisa smiled. "Oh, Kai is just trying to stir up a little fun. It was Kai who told you, right?"

"Yeah, it was Kai. Said you saw me with Reve and now you're down?" Richter wondered why she would be sad at seeing two guys just hanging out. Or did she really see through Richter completely?

She sighed. "Yeah, I saw you and Reve holding hands."

Richter laughed. "Yeah, he was a bit down, himself. I said I'd show him my family, which is you guys. His only family was Trinity, and now that she is gone, he has no one to go to. Or at least that's the way I see it. He doesn't really let on to it, but I think he really needs someone to show him what more there is to the world than just being a soldier for Mother Trinity."

Sarisa looked a bit happier. "Well, I never really thought of that. That's what I like about you. You're always thinking of others before yourself."

"I better go see what Reve is up to. I left him on my bed. Said he never felt something so soft in his life." Richter smiled and headed back to his room to find Reve still laying there.

Reve looked up. "I trust things went well?"

"Yeah. She's fine. I think she was just a bit jealous." Richter said as he got out his Nintendo DS. At least that is what the object said on it. Nicholas had found it at a ruins site with Ogi. It came with several small disks that could be inserted. "Check this out. It's a small game. Press these buttons to move around, these to preform actions..." Richter demonstrated it, and Reve was fascinated.

Kai brought in a bag of Pizza Goldfish and offered some to the two. "Have a snack, you guys."

Reve look horrified. "Goldfish?!"

Richter laughed a bit. "They aren't real Goldfish, Reve. They are crackers _shaped _like Goldfish."

Still skeptical, Reve examined the contents of the bag. Taking a bite, he smiled. "These things are pretty good. Now I see what you mean about all the different tastes there are. I want to try them all!" Reve commented.

It was getting late. Kai left, and it was just Reve and Richter. "I'll sleep on the floor for tonight." said Richter. "Seriously, it's not that bad. Besides, my back needs it." Reve nodded and hopped up onto the bed. Richter got an extra blanket and pillow and laid down next to the bed.

"Hey Richter. Why do you think Mother really wanted to destroy the ruins?" Reve asked.

Richter thought for a minute. "Well, she didn't want the humans to know what she really was. Maybe she was afraid they'd rebel against her once again, and possibly destroy her for good." The two fell asleep. Wasn't long before Reve woke up. Hearing the shuffling of Reve getting out of bed, Richter turned to see him staring out the window. "Reve? What's wrong?"

"Why do you plague me so?" Reve questioned to nobody in particular. Turning to see a curious Richter, he sighed. "I have dreams. Not just any dreams, but the same recurring dream night after night. A dream of me serving Mother loyally."

Unable to understand why he would be dreaming of a dead deity, Richter tried to console him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Reve sighed. "But it doesn't make sense. She disowned me. Why is she in my dreams?"

"I hear that your dreams are sometimes influenced by the last thing you thought about before you fell asleep. Think about something different." Richter said as he got up and walked over to Reve.

Sighing, Reve looked at Richter. "But what? What should I think about?"

"You could always think about me?" Richter suggested innocently.

Justt then, Kai walked in. "I heard some chitter chatter as I was going to get a snack. Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?"

"I don't want to dream." Reve stated bitterly.

Richter explained the dreams to Kai, and Kai understood. "Y'know, I have a solution to this. Why don't you go to the Dark Shrine? You can confirm with your own eyes that she's gone, and perhaps you won't dream of her any longer. It's just an idea. It's your call."

"That actually isn't such a bad idea. I'll take you there myself. That is, if you want to." suggested Richter.

Reve smiled a bit. "We could try. I'd do anything to be able to dream freely again." That decided, they went back to sleep.

---------------

Reviews are always nice! :D


	3. Family

It was a beautiful day, and Richter had just woke up. Stretching, he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Morning already?" Getting up, he grabbed his suit and put it on. It was that tight black suit that sticks to your skin. It had lines of blue on it. Reve's was black with magenta lines. Typical Newman outfit, considered strange on Earth. Looking over, he saw Reve sprawled out across the bed, fast asleep. He thought it was kind of cute.

Kai walked in all ready for his own mission. "Hey, just making sure you're awake. Sometimes you sleep like a rock." Kai grinned. "Looks like somebody is comfortable." He was referring to Reve. "Well, I gotta get going. There's a breakout of hostiles in the Ozette Wetlands." Waving, Kai left.

Turning to Reve, Richter poked at him. Reve slowly opened his eyes. "Sleep well?" asked Richter as he opened the shades on the window to let the sunlight flood the room.

"Yeah, for the most part." Reve rubbed his eyes and got up. He never changed, so he was still wearing his suit. "So, we're going to the Dark Shrine?"

Richter nodded. "Yup, and hopefully this will get rid of your recurring dreams. Seeing that she is really gone, maybe you'll be able to let go of her." Richter headed out to the counter.

"Can I help you boys?" The receptionist asked.

Smiling, Richter replied. "Yeah, can you set the teleporter for the Moon?"

"Yes, I can do that. Be careful out there." said the receptionist as she set the teleporter in the next room.

Blue light enveloped their bodies and they were gone. Next thing they knew, they were on the Moon. It wasn't quite peacful today. In fact, people were screaming. Richter and Reve went to see what the commotion was about. One lady responded to the inquiry. "Like, these weird things just started appearing from the main teleporter! Run!" As she said that, she was off in a flash.

"Main teleporter, huh." Richter muttered. The main teleporter was in the middle of the city. It lead to several places on the Moon. Heading that way, they saw a Zaphobos. Taking it down, they got to the teleporter. Richter punched in the coordinates to the Dark Shrine. In a flash of blue, they were gone.

At the Shrine things were chaotic. All the hostiles had gone mad. "What is this?" Reve commented as he watched the hostiles run around. An Eulada came running to the portal and the two nearly got trampled by its long legs. Running, they got through the main area and arrived at a less populated place. They were about half way there. "So this is the Dark Shrine. It is a foreboding place. The air seems thin, and there is darkness all around."

Richter nodded. "This is strange. We better go deeper. I wanna know what caused the hostiles to go berserk." Nodding, Reve followed.

They arrived in a white area. Instead of white hostiles, the hostiles here were black. They had to think fast as two Eulada came running near, preforming a spinning kick that nearly knocked them over. Richter lost his balance, but Reve caught him by the hand. Now it was on. Reve readied his double blade and began to attack. Richter had his saber ready. It was a Cyal that he found the last time he was in the Dark Shrine. Swinging at the Eulada, it didn't take long to dispose of it.

Reve was having a rough time at it, as this Eulada was especially violent. It kept kicking and Reve couldn't avoid every kick. Richter came over to assist him and together they took it down. They sat down to catch their breath. "Almost there..." Richter commented.

"I hope so." Reve said as he got up. "Alright, I'm ready to go if you are."

Richter nodded and got up. As they approached the final area, Reve stopped. "Reve?" Richter said as he stopped to see what was wrong.

"Mother. I hear her." Reve was covering his ears. They went further and Richter's jaw nearly hit the floor in awe.

There she was, in all her glory, Mother Trinity. "My dear innocent Reve. Come here."

Richter stood in front of him. "Not so fast. How the hell are you here? I killed you!"

"Ask Reve why I'm here. It was his will that brought me back." She said grinning.

Looking to Richter, Reve was shocked. "No, I didn't! I won't be bound again by anyone!"

Surprised with the outburst, Mother smiled. "Isn't it what you wanted? To be with me again?"

"So you're the one giving me these dreams. I'm no fool, I see what you're trying to do, and it isn't working. I'm bound to no one. You keep calling me in my sleep, thinking I miss you." Reve had to catch his breath. "You threw me away! You expect me to be your servant?"

Richter shook his head. "Fine, for Reve's freedom, I'll fight you once again. Though I understand not why you've come back, I'll gladly take you down again!" Readying his weapon, Richter charged as Reve stared in awe.

Trinity summoned three claw-like spheres that shot lasers. Of course she didn't have her most powerful weapon at her disposal. Without sufficient power, she stood no chance. But what they didn't know was that the Newmans were repairing the Furnaces. She did have the Photon Eraser at the tip of her fingers. Not enough to destroy all of humanity, but enough to wipe Reve and Richter out of existence. The rain of beams from the sky was all Richter needed to realize how screwed they were.

"Reve! Don't get hit by the light!" Richter yelled as he avoided a beam of light. Reve was avoiding several as well. "It's the Photon Eraser! It'll destroy you!" Richter attacked Trinity, and Reve followed his example.

Trinity laughed. "My my, aren't you the pesky ones." The beams stopped. "Hmmph, and you will regret having defied me."

Turning to Trinity, Richter unleashed hell upon her. Noticing a bullet fly by his head, he looked back, only to get knocked down by Trinity's long arm.

Kai, Sarisa, and Ogi were here. "I heard something was going down on the Moon. But when I saw the beams of light, I knew you were here." Kai grinned.

"Don't be a hero! You're useless if you're dead." Preached Ogi as he readied his gun.

Richter face palmed. He didn't want them involved.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reve commented.

Kai smiled. "That's what families do. They look out for each other when they are in need."

Reve looked surprised. "Family..." he muttered.

"Awww, how cute." Chimed Mother Trinity. "So I get to dispose of all of you. Revenge is sweet."

They scattered as she readied the Photon Eraser again. This time, they made sure to go underneath her. She didn't want to Photon Erase herself, so she had to stop. They hacked away at her and there wasn't much she could do. They were so small compared to her. It took quite a while, but they finished her. This wasn't the end though. Only the start. Dark Falz had come back. The black beast that hid within, controlling Mother Trinity.

Reve gasped. "What is that thing?"

"Dark Falz. We fought it once. It being here before us proves that it cannot be beaten entirely. We just have to beat it down again." Richter explained as he dodged the many black spikes protruding from the ground aiming to skewer.

It summoned several balls of darkness that orbited around it, smashing into anyone who dared get close. Richter took out his Giacobini, a large shuriken-like weapon and thrust it towards Dark Falz. His aim was true, and the weapon hit its mark as a cry of pain was heard.

It dived into the ground and clashed into Richter roughly. Groaning, Richter got up. Reve saw what happened and was very angry. Wait, Reve is being protective? The thought slightly amused Richter as he watched Reve charge forward, avoiding the balls of darkness. Hit after hit, the beast cried. It was stilll weak from the last fight and hadn't gained all its strength.

Ogi was shooting it from a distance with Sarisa using ranged techniques. Kai had his Gunblade ready, firing at the beast with fury.

Regaining his composure, Richter threw his Giacobini at Dark Falz, careful not to hit Reve in the process. Dark Falz summoned a spike of darkness that thrust out of the ground under Richter, but he managed to dodge, and only got grazed. Dark Falz had no time to pay attention to that, as Reve was right up in hid grill, so to speak. Summoning more balls of darkness, one plowed Reve over. Still not ready to give up, he moved out of the way as Dark Falz attempted to body slam him. All the simultaneous attacks wore down at it and it began to move in a sluggish manner. When diving, it couldn't seem to aim it right and always missed. The only thing that wasn't worn down were the balls of darkness still circling the area.

One hit Richter from behind, and he fell over. The fire was constant and the lack of his Giacobini meant nothing. Dark Falz fell fast, and vanished into the darkness. Reve ran over to Richters fallen body in concern. "Richter! Are you-" but was cut off by Richter.

"Alright? Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me, that's all. I've had worst days." He looked at the darkness that seemed to fade away. "I see Dark Falz cannot be killed. Sarisa was probably right about it being the darkness that hides within people's hearts, no matter how pure they are. You're disposition was ideal for Dark Falz to try to take advantage of you."

Reve looked down. "It was because I'm weak."

Richter shook his head. "You aren't weak. Everybody has a weakness." He got closer and put his hand on Reve's shoulder. "Yours was Family. I have a weakness as well, but I don't know what it is."

Not wanting to intrude on their moment of reflection, Kai, Sarisa, and Ogi headed back to the guild.

"Family...You're right. I was so worried now that I'd lost my family I didn't know what to do. Dark Falz must have sensed that and tried to use it to take me." Reve shook his head. "I need to get over it. She may have taken care of us, but she disowned me. I'm artificial, I have no family."

Richter shook his head again. "That isn't true. You may have come have come from a line of Artificial Newmans, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to have what the rest of us have."

"Richter...Tell me. Are you artificial?" Reve wondered.

Richter thought for a second. "Mother said she'd seen my face before and that I was the one who caused her so much trouble. I guess I was ressurected. You are of a purer breed of Newman." Pausing to think, Richter continued. "You know, you always have me. I can be your family. Family doesn't always have to be blood-related."

Shaking his head, Reve declined. "No, I plan on disappearing. Who knows when Dark Falz may try to rise again. I don't want to be the cause of it."

This made Richter a bit sad. "If that's what you're worried about, don't be. If he rises again we'll just take him down again."

"You really want me around? Even if I'm a huge risk?" Reve questioned with surprise.

Richter nodded. "Of course I want you around! I don't know how to say it..."

"Say what?" asked Reve.

Richter looked to the ground, unable to face Reve. "I...really like you." he admitted.

Reve was surprised. He liked him? Since when did anyone like Reve? They all lived in terror of him. "You're just saying that."

Leaning in to kiss Reve, he said "Does it look like I'm just saying this?"

The hot air against Reve's face made him shiver. Before he could say anything, Richter kissed him again, this time a a lot deeper. Reve surrendered to him, enjoying the attention he was getting. "Maybe...I could...stay around..." he said between kisses. Richter smiled. That's just what he wanted to hear.

Richter stopped, catching his breath. He got up an motioned Reve to do the same. "We better get back before the others wonder what took us so long." As he said that, they both walked back to the teleporter. Upon arriving on earth, they went straight for the dorms. They were tired, and didn't even bother reporting in. They just flopped onto the bed and fel asleep, not even caring that their arms were overlapping.

* * *

I tried to be cute and in character at the same time. I just can't talk like Reve does. He has that intelligent voice that I'm no good at emulating. D:

So hard to get reviews from an uncommon fanbase.

Should I really make Reve and Richter get at it? ;D


	4. Love

Lemons and Yaoi ahoy! I haven't written one of these in quite a while. :D

Richter nearly knocked Reve over as he locked lips with him. Surprised, Reve didn't back away. In a strange way, it felt right. He'd never felt this way before, and it was kinda nice. He closed his eyes as Richter continued to kiss him, bending him over the bed. He had to break away for air, as he looked at Reve. "I can make this feel really good. But only if you want it to."

It was an invitation, and Reve accepted. "How?" he wondered. Of course since Richter wasn't an Elite, he got to see more of the world outside of combat.

"Like..._this_." He kneed him in the groin lightly, and Reve shivered. Richter descended upon him with interest. Moving down the slick suit, Richter ended up sucking on a slight bulge, earning a surprised sound from Reve followed by a moan.

Reve was so confused. He never knew such a feeling even existed. "R-Richter..." His bulge grew larger, and began to get very uncomfortable. "What is this?"

Pleased with the result, Richter sucked more. The suit was kinda rubbery and smooth, not to mention skin-tight.

"You like it?" Richter asked as he swirled his tongue around the bulge.

Reve had to work hard to keep a straight voice. "It's...interesting." Richter began to unzip Reve's suit. He was amazed by the well toned body underneath, an image of perfection. Reve looked down, never having seen himself erect before. "What..."

Richter grabbed the released arousal with his hand and stroked. Reve's breath hitched in his throat. The feeling was just so intense, all he knew was that he wanted more. He whined a bit when Richter slowed down the pace. "I told you I could make this feel good." Richter said as he started to play with one of Reve's nipples. Reve writhed at the touch, his nipples hardening with the touch of Richter's fingers.

Reve moaned a bit, and Richter waited until his nipples got harder, then pulled his head down to suck on one lightly as Reve gasped. His tongue flicking the hardened nipple, and the hand that stroked him firmly, both were a great combination and Reve sat back and just plain enjoyed it.

Richter aimed to please, and made sure to be as gentle as possible, trying to drag it out longer. It was working, too. His face was flushed, sweat rolling off his skin, breathing faster with each second. Feeling that he'd dragged it put long enough, Richter began to stroke faster, knowing Reve was very close, body twitching in pleasure as he came all at once. He'd never felt anything like it, and as his body stopped moving, he had to catch his breath, heart beating steadily.

Richter smirked and walked out, leaving Reve to think about what just took place.


End file.
